Ophanims
The Ophanims or referred to many names such as Primordial Angels or God's first creatures, are the very first creations of God as well as the second Celestials in all of existence. God gave part of his own being to the Ophanims. Biography Satan fought against God since eternity, one day, God created the Ophanims to have a strong help in the fight, Satan countered by killing all Ophanims but Lucifer. Long after, the eleven killed Ophanims came back as Abdiel managed to awake them. Powers and Abilities * Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: There is not much that can be said of how truly powerful Ophanims are other than the fact that they are God's first creations. One things for certain is that they're far superior than any angel in creation. ** Creation: God make his first creations able to create. ** Destruction: God make his first creations able to create. ** Nigh-Omniscience: The Ophanims are somes of the oldest beings in all of existence. * Immortality: As Angels, Ophanims are unable to die out of age or illness. * Light Manipulation: The Ophanims are able to manipulate, generate and shape light. * Nigh-Invulnerability: The Ophanims cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. They can tank a full scale attack of a Primordial Level Weaponry to the face, unscathed and all it does is to moderatly harm them. The combined assistance of many Archangel Level Entities or Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence individuals with a Primordial beings can kill Ophanims. * Primordial Blast: Ophanims can focus a powerful potent energy blast that is a glowing light blast. It is capable of wiping out any entity in existence, leaving Archangel Level Entities severely wounded and Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings moderatly injured. * Primordial Smiting: Ophanims can smite a person as they're angels, the smiting take the form of a white light that engulfs a person's eyes and mouth. He can smite a person effortlessly with a hand gesture. If they were to smite Anything such as Archangel Level Entities or Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings, it would take five minutes to fully smite them. * Super Strength: Ophanims possesses vast supernatural strength to overwhelm any entity in existence except for Primordial Beings, Shards or Demiurges. With a single punch, they're capable of knocking an Archangel leaving them in a coma for months. For Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Being, it feels like the Ophanims are only able to put them in a coma for days. Any thing below an Archangel Level Entity is ate the risk of having their heads blown off clean or entire being reduce to a subatomic level if Satan is not pulling his punches. * Telekinesis: Ophanims can use their minds to move objects or beings. They can easily restrain Archangel Level Entities with their minds. Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings can be retrained but can also resist. ** Biokinesis: Ophanims can use their telekinesis to manipulate and reshape a person, they are also able to cause severe interior bleedings just with a mere thought. * Teleportation: Ophanims can teleport anywhere in existence without limit. He can easily travel to different realms such as Heaven, Hell, Avalon, Earth, Purgatory, or anywhere. They can relatively easily break through locations that are covered in powerful wards or Primordial Level Magic. They can easily tear through Heaven's Gates, the only one who lack this power, due to his fall, is Lucifer who can't teleport to Heaven. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Archangel-Level Entities: Being such as Archangels, Archdemons or Necrosians can only harm Satan significantly, but cannot do anymore than that. Destroying Beings * Primordial Entities: Ophanims' creator, God, their nephew, Satan as well as the strongest Horseman, Death, are capable of extremely easily kill them. * Shards: A piece of Primordial Being can very easily kill the Ophanims. * Demiurges: Jesus and Scarlet can easily kill them. Gallery Lucifer (Tom Ellis).jpg|Heylel (First Ophanim/Ophanim of Light) Sachiel (Boyd Holbrook).jpg|Sachiel (Second Ophanim/Ophanim of Death) Ophaniel (Grant Gustin).jpg|Elkanah (Third Ophanim/Ophanim of Creation) Ezekiel (Jessie Eisenberg).png|Ezekiel (Fourth Ophanim/Ophanim of Fate) Iruel (Carl Beukes).jpg|Iruel (Fifth Ophanim/Ophanim of Fear) Othiel (Kevin Alejandro).jpg|Othiel (Sixth Ophanim/Ophanim of Hours) Azael (Amanda Seyfried).jpg|Azael (Seventh Ophanim/Ophanim of Strength) Ariel (Emma Stone).jpg|Ariel (Eigth Ophanim/Ophanim of Fury) Remiel (Katherine Boecher).jpg|Remiel (Ninth Ophanim/Ophanim of Mercy) Gaghiel (Kay Panabaker).jpg|Gaghiel (Tenth Ophanim/Ophanim of Kindness) Bardiel (Willa Holland).jpg|Bardiel (Eleventh Ophanim/Ophanim of Protection) Leliel (Daisy Ridley).jpg|Leliel (Twelfth Ophanim/Ophanim of Glory)